starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
République Galactique
|Document=Constitution GalactiqueStar Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith |Chef d'état=Chancelier Suprême |Chef du gouvernement=Chancelier Suprême |Dirigeant(s)=Chancelier Suprême |Sous-dirigeant(s)= |Chef des armées=* * Star Wars : Sur le Front |Militaire=* * Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel |Exécutif=Office du Chancelier |Législatif=Sénat Galactique |Judiciaire=*Cour SuprêmeRise of the Separatists *Département JudiciaireTarkin |Membres=Majorité des systèmes stellaires de la GalaxieStar Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme |Capitale=Coruscant |Localisation=Galaxie |Langue= |Monnaie=Crédit |Hymne= |Jour férié=Jour de la RépubliqueRiposte |Religion= |Fondateur= |Formé à partir=Ancienne République |Fondation=Vers 1019 av.BYLe livre de références Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie établit que la République Galactique fut fondée à la suite de la Guerre Jedi–Sith. Le livre statue également que la République n'a pas vécu plus d'un millénaire avant sa refonte dans l'Empire Galactique. On déduit donc qu'elle fut fondée en 1019 av.BY ou après. |Fragmentation=24 av.BY, avec l'apparition de la Confédération des Systèmes IndépendantsStar Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones |Réorganisation=*19 av.BY, dans l'Empire GalactiqueStar Wars Atlas Galactique *4 ap.BY, dans la Nouvelle République |Dissolution= |Comprend= |Compris= }} La République Galactique, également appelée République et parfois Ancienne République après sa réorganisation dans l'Empire Galactique, était un régime fédéral démocratique parlementaire regroupant la quasi-totalité des systèmes stellaires de la Galaxie. Se basant sur une constitution universelle, la République était représentée par un Sénat Galactique possédant le pouvoir législatif et était dirigée par un Chancelier Suprême possédant le pouvoir exécutif. La branche judiciaire était quant à elle indépendante et sous la tutelle du Département Judiciaire et de la Cour Suprême de la République. La capitale fédérale de la République était la planète-ville de Coruscant qui, par son multiculturalisme exceptionnel et sa position centrale au sein des Mondes du Noyau, servait de principal pilier aux différentes administrations galactiques. Histoire Naissance Plus d'un millénaire avant la bataille de Yavin, l'Ancienne République, qui régnait alors sur la Galaxie, tomba peu à peu dans la décadence jusqu'à sa chute définitive après une guerre sans merci entre l'Ordre Jedi et les Sith.Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie Après la destruction de ces derniers, des milliers de systèmes stellaires décidèrent de s'allier de nouveau sous la coupe d'une nouvelle organisation galactique : la République. Institution placée sous la protection directe de l'Ordre Jedi, la République Galactique vit alors le jour et demeura de nombreuses années en paix. thumb|left|250px|[[Coruscant, capitale de la République Galactique.]] Les Philosophes de Dwartii, quatre penseurs, furent à la base des premières lois et amendements de la jeune République Galactique.Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle Très vite, le Sénat Galactique, une assemblée de représentants élus par les peuples des différents systèmes, vit le jour et devint l'organe principal législatif de la République, proposant et votant les lois et les actions à mener. À cette même époque, le Sénat s'installa sur Coruscant qui fut alors désignée capitale de la République comme elle l'avait déjà été sous d'autres régimes auparavant. Parmi les Sénateurs siégeant au Sénat était élu un Chancelier Suprême qui servait alors de chef de l'exécutif et qui était chargé de promulguer et d'appliquer les lois. Le premier chancelier de la République Galactique fut Tarsus Valorum, membre de la Maison Valorum, une famille très influente de Coruscant qui donna de nombreux chanceliers et politiciens au cours de l'histoire. On décida également de placer les institutions galactiques sous la protection de la Garde du Sénat, une unité d'élite chargée de la sécurité des membres du gouvernement et des sénateurs ainsi que du maintien de l'ordre au cours des séances du Sénat. Cette unité devint rapidement un symbole d'unité et renforça le poids du Sénat dans la Galaxie surtout depuis que la République avait décidé de dissoudre toute force armée régulière. thumb|right|150px|Aux côtés des [[Forces Judiciaires, l'Ordre Jedi était chargé de maintenir la paix au sein de la République.]] Enfin, le pouvoir judiciaire fut accordé d'une part à l'Ordre Jedi alors chargé de maintenir la paix et l'ordre à travers la République et d'autre part au Département Judiciaire et à la Cour Suprême de la République qui représentaient la branche judiciaire des institutions officielles. Le Département Judiciaire était la seule institution avec le Sénat à posséder sa propre force armée : les Forces Judiciaires qui étaient alors chargées de traquer et d'appréhender les criminels galactiques aux côtés des Jedi. Expansion et développement Lors des premiers siècles de son existence, la République Galactique fut stable et prospère et attira de nombreuses systèmes voisins dans son giron. Les promesses économiques des marchés des Mondes du Noyau renforcèrent l'attrait de la République et de nombreux mondes demandèrent alors à adhérer à la République. Cependant, cette dernière fut très lente à accepter de nouveaux venus car cela signifiait la diminution du pouvoir des sénateurs qui siégeaient déjà et un territoire plus grand à administrer. En réponse, plusieurs systèmes stellaires s'allièrent en blocs sectoriels afin d'avoir plus de poids auprès des institutions républicaines. Cependant, les Mondes du Noyau restèrent de nombreux siècles le seul cœur de la République, refusant d'intégrer la plupart des mondes périphériques même si ces derniers étaient d'une importance stratégique.Une Nouvelle Aube thumb|left|300px|La République Galactique fut la garante de la paix et de la justice dans la Galaxie pendant plus d'un millénaire. Après de nombreux siècles d'existence, la République devint très puissante, affirmant son autorité économique et structurelle et évitant ainsi des guerres d'échelle galactique. Malgré cela, la plupart des politiciens et sénateurs n'avaient que pour seul but leur propre profit et celui de leur monde, oubliant rapidement l'intérêt général. Un élan de corruption s'installa alors dans les institutions républicaines et des guerres intestines apparurent, commençant à ronger petit à petit la République de l'intérieur. Les Mondes du Noyau, avides de ressources, s'engagèrent alors dans une politique de colonisation et d'exploitation intensive des mondes périphériques, établissant alors de nombreuses bases opérationnelles sur des mondes des Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure et n'hésitant pas à renverser les populations autochtones primitives y évoluant. Soutenus par l'exécutif, les colons se virent accorder de nombreux droits sur les ressources de ces planètes afin d'approvisionner les Mondes du Noyau dont la demande était toujours plus grande. C'est à cette époque que de nombreux systèmes, n'ayant pas les moyens d'assurer l'exploitation et l'exportation d'autant de marchandises, durent contracter des emprunts à des taux d'intérêt très élevés auprès du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique. Cet élan d'emprunts provoqua notamment de nombreux cas de faillite et d'endettement, obligeant les mondes incapables de payer à se retrouver à la solde des banquiers Muun. À la même époque environ et afin de faciliter les exportations massives vers les Mondes du Noyau, de nombreuses améliorations de navigation hypersptiale virent le jour notamment avec la création et le balisage de nombreuses routes hyperspatiales comme la Voie Hydienne. Désireux de se trouver sur les trajets de ces routes, de nombreux systèmes commencèrent alors à jouer de leur influence auprès du Sénat afin que ce dernier les place sur les axes principaux. thumb|right|300px|Désirant étendre son emprise sur la Galaxie, la République était déterminée à étendre sa bannière sur les mondes de la [[Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure|Bordure Extérieure.]] Au fil des années, l'influence des Mondes du Noyau et notamment du monde-capitale Coruscant se renforça auprès des mondes périphériques et nombre d'entre eux commencèrent alors à imiter les styles architecturaux du Noyau afin de plaire aux nombreux touristes aisés venus des mondes intérieurs. Malgré cet effort, les Coruscanti continuèrent à mépriser ces mondes extérieurs, les considérant comme des pâles copies de leur monde natal ne possédant même pas de contrôles météorologique et géologique et souffrant de déséquilibres économiques et sociaux. De plus, nombreux étaient ces mondes à ne pas disposer de police planétaire ou de force de défense fédérale, permettant ainsi le développement des organisations criminelles et des groupes pirates. Ainsi, pendant de nombreuses années, le fossé culturel et économique entre les mondes centraux et les territoires extérieurs se creusa notamment à cause de l'inaction des Mondes du Noyau dont leur seul intérêt était leur propre profit. Incapable de gérer la criminalité et la piraterie eux-mêmes, les mondes extérieurs demandèrent à de nombreuses reprises l'aide des Forces Judiciaires. Cependant, ces derniers, insuffisants en nombre, ne parvinrent jamais à stabiliser l'ensemble des territoires extérieurs d'autant plus que de nombreux Mondes du Noyau refusèrent d'envoyer des Judiciaires en raison de différents économiques avec certains mondes des bordures. En réponse à ce refus d'assistance, la planète Eriadu qui était alors l'un des mondes les plus développés économiquement et culturellement de la Bordure Extérieure, décida de créer la Force de Sécurité des Régions Extérieures qui était alors chargée de de la protection de l'ensemble du Secteur Seswenna. Ignorant les lois de la République, cette force paramilitaire s'équipa auprès de marchands d'armes et devint un exemple pour les autres planètes des bordures pour son efficacité face aux pirates et aux bandes criminelles. Premiers troubles Cependant, malgré les efforts des régions extérieures pour se mettre au niveau des Mondes du Noyau, les mondes périphériques restèrent toujours en marge de la République et à la botte des corporations qui avaient la plupart de leurs intérêts dans le Noyau. Alors que l'influence de la Fédération du Commerce montait à cette époque, cette dernière commença alors à faire pression sur un Sénat Galactique corrompu et dirigé par des bureaucrates avides. Ce fut durant cette même période de déclin qu'un sommet commercial organisé par le très influent Wilhuff Tarkin et auquel le Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum n'avait pas été convié se déroula sur Eriadu afin de réduire l'autorité de ce dernier et de précipiter sa destitution en faveur du Sénateur Sheev Palpatine de Naboo auquel Tarkin était redevable. thumb|center|500px|Symbole d'un ancien pouvoir démocratique fort, le [[Sénat Galactique devint un simple lieu de corruption et de bureaucratie dans les années de déclin de la République.]] Invasion de Naboo Quelques temps après le sommet sur Eriadu, la Fédération du Commerce décida d'imposer un blocus commercial à la planète Naboo afin de couper tout approvisionnement extérieur. Malgré les efforts du Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum pour raisonner le Sénat Galactique, il fut contraint d'accepter les demandes de la Fédération du Commerce qui contrôlait alors nombre de sénateurs corrompus et envoya une commission d'enquête composée du Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn et de son apprenti le Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi afin de constater le prétendu blocus. Une fois sur place, les deux Jedi furent accueillis sur le vaisseau amiral Saak'ak de la Fédération du Commerce. thumb|left|325px|Les vaisseaux de la [[Fédération du Commerce imposant un blocus commercial à la planète Naboo.]]Pendant ce temps, le Vice-Roi Nute Gunray de la Fédération, se trouvant également sur le vaisseau, reçut l'ordre du Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious, qui orchestrait toute la machination en secret, de tuer les émissaires Jedi et de lancer l'invasion terrestre de la planète. Cependant, les Jedi survécurent et se rendirent à la surface de Naboo où ils parvinrent à mettre en sécurité la Reine Amidala avec laquelle ils décidèrent de se rendre sur Coruscant pour plaider la cause du peuple Naboo. Durant leur route vers la capitale, les Jedi et la Reine Amidala durent se poser sur Tatooine afin de réparer leur hyperdrive endommagé durant la fuite. C'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent le jeune Anakin Skywalker et que Qui-Gon Jinn découvrit qu'il possédait un taux anormal de midi-chloriens. Persuadé qu'il avait trouvé l'Élu, le Maître Jedi le prit sous son aile et lui promit qu'il deviendrait un Jedi. Une fois leur hyperdrive réparé, Amidala put se rendre sur Coruscant et alla plaider sa cause devant le Sénat Galactique en compagnie du Sénateur Sheev Palpatine. thumb|right|325px|Le [[Sénateur Palpatine encourageant la Reine Padmé Amidala à demander un vote de défiance à l'encontre du Chancelier Suprême Valorum.]] Malgré son plaidoyer, le Chancelier Suprême, ayant les mains liées par les corporations et les bureaucrates, différa une action concrète de la République et préféra l'envoi d'une autre commission d'enquête à la demande de la Fédération du Commerce. La Reine Amidala, déçue d'une telle décision, se résigna alors à proposer un vote de défiance à l'encontre du Chancelier Suprême Valorum afin qu'il soit destitué et remplacé. Peu après, la Reine Amidala, soucieuse de son peuple, décida de retourner sur son monde natal malgré les mises en garde du Sénateur Palpatine. Sur Naboo, elle se rendit alors à Otoh Gunga avec Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker afin de quérir l'aide des Gungans, l'autre peuple qui habitait Naboo. Elle parvint à trouver un accord avec le Boss Nass et la Grande Armée Gungan vint alors en aide aux Forces Royales de Sécurité de Naboo qui purent reprendre Theed, la capitale de la planète. Par la suite, la planète fut complètement libérée de l'occupation de la Fédération du Commerce et le blocus commercial fut brisé. Cependant, cet acte ne fut que renforcer les querelles intestines au Sénat Galactique et accéléra le déclin de la République Galactique qui commençait petit à petit à s'effondrer de l'intérieur. Crise Séparatiste Peu de temps après la crise de Naboo, le monopole financier de la Fédération du Commerce sur les mondes de la Bordure Extérieure s'écroula et le Chancelier Suprême Valorum, empêtré dans les scandales et dans une politique peu appréciée, fut destitué et laissa sa place à Sheev Palpatine, l'ancien sénateur de Naboo. Mais cette élection n'empêcha pas la montée des tensions au sein même des Mondes du Noyau qui, anciennement soudés, commencèrent à se briser. À cette même époque environ, le Maître Jedi Sifo-Dyas, redoutant un conflit de grande ampleur après la crise de Naboo, demanda au Haut Conseil Jedi son autorisation pour créer une armée républicaine pour prévenir une éventuelle guerre dans les années avenirs. Cependant, le Haut Conseil rejeta son idée mais Sifo-Dyas, persuadé que la République était en danger, contacta secrètement les cloneurs Kaminoens et leur passa commande d'une grande armée de soldats clones. thumb|left|250px|Le [[Comte Dooku de Serenno, principal leader du mouvement Séparatiste qui plongera la Galaxie dans la guerre.]] À son insu, le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious, orchestrant la chute de la République et des Jedi dans l'ombre, s’immisça dans cette création et convainquit le Premier Ministre Lama Su de Kamino d'implanter des puces inhibitrices dans le système nerveux des clones afin de pouvoir les contrôler et les retourner contre les Jedi au moment venu. Par la suite, l'ancien Maître Jedi et idéaliste Dooku, corrompu par le côté obscur et devenu l'apprenti de Dark Sidious sous le nom de Dark Tyranus, suivit les consignes de son maître et élimina le Maître Jedi Sifo-Dyas sur Oba Diah afin qu'il ne révèle jamais la création de cette armée. Dans le même temps, il effaça des Archives Jedi toute trace de la planète Kamino. Dans les dix années qui suivirent l'invasion de Naboo, le Comte Dooku s'affaira à manipuler l'échiquier galactique en créant le chaos parmi les systèmes politiques de plusieurs planètes comme Kashyyyk, Sullust ou Onderon. Il parvint ainsi à créer une sphère d'influence sécessionniste en ralliant Yag'Dhul et Sluis Van à sa cause. Par la suite, il s'attaqua à la puissante Eriadu mais Wilhuff Tarkin préféra jurer loyauté à la République, préférant ainsi une galaxie inefficace mais unifiée à une galaxie divisée. Alors que le mouvement Séparatiste de Dooku trouvait toujours de nouveaux soutiens, la guerre était maintenant inévitable et le Sénat Galactique s'empressa, après la tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala et la découverte par le Chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi de l'armée de clones de Kamino, de procurer les pleins pouvoirs au Chancelier Suprême Palpatine et de voter l'Acte de Création Militaire qui autorisait la mise en place d'une Grande Armée de la République, force militaire exceptionnelle. Par la suite, les Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker et la Sénatrice Amidala furent capturés par les Séparatistes sur Geonosis et alors que les Geonosiens allaient les exécuter, le Maître Jedi Mace Windu, à la tête de plus de deux cents Jedi, s'interposa contre les droïdes de combat de la CSI. Il fut ensuite rejoint par Maître Yoda et les premiers bataillons de soldats clones, sonnant ainsi le début de la Guerre des Clones qui durera trois ans et précipitera la chute de la République Galactique. thumb|center|500px|Le [[Maître Jedi|Maître Mace Windu et l'équipe d'assaut Jedi confrontant les forces Séparatistes pour la première fois sur Geonosis.]] Guerre des Clones Après la terrible Bataille de Geonosis, la guerre s'étendit rapidement aux mondes de la Bordure Extérieure qui furent contraints de choisir leur camp. Malgré eux, les Jedi, fidèles à la République, furent contraints de servir de commandants au sein des forces de la Grande Armée de la République et durent combattre les forces Séparatistes autant sur les théâtres de guerre spatiaux que terrestres. , principal bras armé de la République pour lutter contre la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants.]] Semant le chaos et la pauvreté à travers la Galaxie, la guerre divisa les mondes et ne cessa de creuser le fossé entre la République et la Confédération. Malgré les actions de plusieurs sénateurs de la République pour rétablir la paix entre les deux factions, la guerre s'enlisa d'années en années et les pertes militaires et civiles ne cessaient d'augmenter. Ainsi, les soldats clones des Kaminoens, inférieurs en nombre mais bien plus aptes au combat, périssaient pour servir la République face aux hordes de droïdes de combat qui ne cessaient d'être produits en masse par les corporations alliées aux Séparatistes comme le Techno-Syndicat, la Fédération du Commerce ou la Guilde du Commerce. La guerre, au-delà d'apporter pauvreté, mort et famine, vit également le développement des factions criminelles et des groupes pirates qui profitaient ainsi de la mobilisation des Jedi sur les théâtres de guerre pour prospérer et s'enrichir. Ainsi, de nombreux chasseurs de primes offrirent leurs services aux Séparatistes pour traquer les diplomates de la République et organiser des enlèvements.[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)]] Au fil des années, de nombreux attentats furent commis sur les personnalités politiques et notamment sur la personne des sénateurs, brisant un peu plus la stabilité institutionnelle de la République et réduisant son pouvoir à travers la Galaxie. Cette dernière, afin de se protéger, se transforma alors peu à peu en un état militarisé et autoritaire notamment sous l'influence du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine qui, possédant les pleins pouvoirs, pouvaient aisément faire passer des lois sans passer par les longues discussions du Sénat. thumb|center|500px|Le [[Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, en réalité le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious, fut le principal vecteur de la Guerre des Clones et du déclin de la République.]] Après trois longues années de guerre, le conflit s'essouffla peu à peu sans qu'aucune des deux factions ne prennent le dessus, laissant une Galaxie plus que jamais divisée et une République affaiblie dont la paix n'était plus garantie par un Ordre Jedi en perdition qui, occupé à mener des soldats, resta ignorant face à la montée en puissance du côté obscur. Chute de la République Abandonné par l'opinion publique, l'Ordre Jedi se fragmenta peu à peu, comptant ses morts et oubliant les fondements mêmes de leur idéologie. De nombreux politiciens et membres de la Grande Armée de la République comme l'Amiral Wilhuff Tarkin, préférant un état militarisé avec un pouvoir fort, profitèrent de cette décadence pour discréditer encore plus l'Ordre qu'il ne l'était déjà et ces actes conduisirent à des conflits d'intérêt au sein même de l'Ordre. thumb|left|350px|Corrompu par la guerre, l'[[Ordre Jedi devint petit à petit une organisation décadente et méfiante, oubliant sa philosophie et ralliant les idéaux politiques de la République comme en témoigne le procès de la Padawan Tano qui fut exclue de l'Ordre à tort.]] Ainsi, la Padawan Barriss Offee, persuadée que les Jedi s'étaient fourvoyés dans la guerre, commit un attentat qui tua de nombreux Jedi puis fit accuser la Padawan Ahsoka Tano d'en être l'investigatrice. Après un procès, le Haut Conseil Jedi, trompé par le conflit en cours et refusant de voir la vérité, condamna la Padawan Tano et l'exclut de l'Ordre. Cet acte, divisant une fois de plus les Jedi, renforça la rancœur qui habitait certains de ces membres qui devinrent alors persuadés que l'Ordre Jedi avait oublié sa philosophie ancestrale et était simplement devenu la marionnette des politiciens corrompus. À la toute fin de la guerre, une bataille stellaire éclata au-dessus de Coruscant après que les Séparatistes aient réussi à capturer le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine. Ce dernier, emprisonné sur l'un des vaisseaux Séparatistes, parvint de justesse à être sauvé par Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker mais ce dernier, avide de revanche et pervertit par le côté obscur, exécuta le Comte Dooku après l'affrontement, désobéissant ainsi aux préceptes Jedi. Privé de leur chef, la Confédération s'accrocha alors au seul commandement du Général Grievous jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit abattu par Obi-Wan Kenobi sur Utapau. Après cette perte, les forces Séparatistes se disloquèrent, permettant aux forces de la République d'espérer une victoire proche et la fin de la guerre. Cependant, la déroute des Séparatistes permit au Chancelier Suprême Palpatine de mettre en oeuvre l'ultime partie de son plan. Profitant de la faiblesse et de la crédulité du Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker, il le corrompit et lui révéla sa réelle identité de Sith. Ce dernier, en apprenant la trahison, décida d'en informer le Haut Conseil Jedi et les Maîtres Jedi Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto et Agen Kolar allèrent arrêter Palpatine. thumb|center|500px|Le [[Maître Jedi Mace Windu confrontant le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine qui était en réalité le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious.]] Une fois dans son bureau, le Seigneur Noir des Sith se révéla aux Jedi et tua aisément Tiin, Fisto et Kolar. Seul face à Mace Windu, un combat sans merci s'engagea alors. Alors que Windu parvint à prendre le dessus et à désarmer son adversaire, il décida de l'exécuter sur le champ afin de détruire à jamais les Sith. Cependant, au moment où il allait l'abattre, Anakin Skywalker s'interposa et permit ainsi à Sidious de terrasser son adversaire. Satisfait qu'Anakin ait choisi le côté obscur, Dark Sidious en fit son apprenti et lui donna le nom de Dark Vador. thumb|right|350px|Le [[Chancelier Suprême Palpatine proclamant la refonte de la République dans l'Empire Galactique.]] Après le combat et la mort des quatre Jedi, Palpatine envoya son nouvel apprenti sur Mustafar afin qu'il assassine les derniers leaders Séparatistes puis ordonna aux soldats clones d’exécuter l'Ordre 66, un protocole intégré dans leur puce inhibitrice qui les forçait à se retourner contre leurs chefs Jedi et à les exécuter. Alors que des milliers de Jedi périssaient à travers la Galaxie, le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine en profita pour les accuser d'avoir voulu prendre le contrôle de la République et d'avoir commis un attentat sur sa personne dans le but de prendre sa place. Assurant au Sénat Galactique qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais la Galaxie divisée et à la merci de factions dissidentes, il déclara les Jedi ennemis de la République et proclama alors l'Empire Galactique, dernière étape de la machination des Sith qui conduisit à la chute de la démocratie et de la République. Héritage Nouvelle République Après la chute de la République et la formation de l'Empire Galactique, la Galaxie devint une zone de constants conflits sur laquelle l'Empire régnait sans partage grâce à une politique d'expansion soutenue par de puissants moyens militaires. Malgré la sécurité que l'Empereur disait apporter à ses citoyens, un grand nombre d'entre eux, se rappelant les années de la République et de l'Ordre Jedi, refusèrent de croire ses mensonges''L'Héritier des Jedi'' quand une autre partie de la population affirmait que Palpatine était un vrai leader qui avait mis fin à une République bureaucratique corrompue. L'Empire, afin d'oublier le plus rapidement les vestiges de l'Ancienne République, décida alors de renommer un grand nombre d'organisations officielles et adopta une architecture plus stricte et sombre. Ainsi, l'Empereur Palpatine fit ériger une statue de lui sur la nouvellement nommée Place Impériale et l'ancien Sénat Galactique devint le Sénat Impérial, simple façade ne disposant d'aucun réel pouvoir. thumb|left|250px|Après près de 25 ans de règne Impérial, l'[[Empire Galactique fut détruit et l'Alliance Rebelle se réorganisa en une Nouvelle République s'inspirant des fondements de l'ancienne République Galactique.]] Au fil des années, la mémoire de la République et des Jedi s'estompa peu à peu et beaucoup oublièrent la vie qu'ils avaient menée sous cette ère. Cependant, une partie des habitants de la Galaxie refusait l'oppression de l'Empire et de nombreux mouvements de rébellion plus ou moins importants virent le jour comme le mouvement libre de Ryloth,Les Seigneurs des Sith la cellule rebelle de Berch Teller ou encore les rebelles de Lothal et les Partisans de Saw Gerrera.Rogue One: A Star Wars Story À un moment donné, nombre de ces factions se rassemblèrent sous la bannière de l'Alliance Rebelle et décidèrent de mener des actions de grande ampleur contre l'Empire.Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel EspoirStar Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque Ainsi, et après plus de 20 ans de règne Impérial, l'Alliance Rebelle parvint finalement à entraîner la chute de l'Empire après la bataille d'EndorStar Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi puis réorganisa ses forces en une Nouvelle République qui s'appuyait sur les bases de l'ancienne République Galactique.Riposte Postérité Avec un règne de presque un millénaire, la République Galactique marqua les esprits de son empreinte politique et culturelle. Surnommée l'Ancienne République après sa chute, beaucoup se souvinrent d'elle comme le régime qui sortit la Galaxie de plusieurs milliers d'années de ténèbres et de guerres. Avec l'aide de l'Ordre Jedi, elle parvint à apporter une ère de prospérité et de paix que les historiens considéraient comme "la dernière véritable période de paix galactique", résolvant les conflits avec diplomatie et misant sur une coopération à l'échelle galactique sur les plans culturel et économique. Cependant, les dernières années de la République apportèrent un contraste saisissant avec les exploits passés. Empêtré dans la corruption et les scandales, le Sénat Galactique laissa rapidement place à un système de bureaucrates avides et perfides préférant s'enrichir que de faire prospérer l'entière société. L'exécutif devint peu à peu un organe impuissant à la solde des corporations et des lobbys et le pouvoir du gouvernement en fut considérablement affaibli. Les historiens galactiques s'accordèrent ainsi à dire que ce fut cette génération qui, las du pouvoir et préférant profiter des choses futiles qu'ils possédaient déjà, précipita le déclin et la chute de la République Galactique. Organisation thumb|right|200px|Le [[Chagrien Mas Amedda fut Vice-Chancelier de la République Galactique sous les mandats de Finis Valorum et Sheev Palpatine.]] Organe exécutif Cabinet du Chancelier Chargé de la promulgation et de la mise en application des lois votées par le Sénat Galactique, le Cabinet du Chancelier, composé du Chancelier Suprême, de son Vice-Chancelier, de son Chef de Cabinet et de conseillers permanents, était l'organe de fonctionnement principal de l'administration galactique. Vers les dernières années de la République, le Cabinet du Chancelier était constitué d'un Comité Loyaliste de sénateurs chargé d'aiguiller le Chancelier Suprême sur les marches à suivre.Ultimate Star Wars De plus, après l'invasion de la planète Scipio par la République, le Clan Bancaire Intergalactique passa sous gouvernance républicaine et son administration fut confiée au Cabinet du Chancelier. Organe législatif Sénat Galactique Principale assemblée de la République, le Sénat Galactique était la manifestation même de la démocratie au sein de Galaxie. Ses membres, élus directement par leur peuple, représentaient chacun un système, une planète ou un secteur. Le Sénat était chargé de proposer et de voter les lois galactiques. De nombreux comités de régulation et de consultation le composaient et il avait un grand poids décisionnel au sein de l'administration galactique. thumb|center|400px|La [[Chambre du Sénat Galactique|chambre du Sénat Galactique était le lieu de réunion privilégié des représentants de la République.]] Le Sénat Galactique était présidé par le Vice-Chancelier de la République qui était le président ex officio du Sénat et le speaker de l'assemblée. Dans les dernières années de la République, le Sénat était composé de plus de 1000 représentants. Organes judiciaires Département Judiciaire Principale force de maintien de l'ordre galactique, le Département Judiciaire était chargé de veiller à ce que les lois soient appliquées par tous. Disposant d'une force paramilitaire, il avait toute autorité pour appréhender les criminels afin de les déférer devant les cours de justice. En outre, le Département Judiciaire, malgré sa grande autonomie, était subordonné au Cabinet du Chancelier auquel il devait rendre des comptes. Cour Suprême de la République Plus haute instance judiciaire de la République dont les décisions étaient irrévocables, la Cour Suprême était chargée de rendre justice lorsque les jugements prononcés par les cours inférieures méritaient une révision. De plus, elle avait pleine autorité pour les jugements des crimes de guerre et les crimes perpétués par des hautes personnalités galactiques. Organes militaires Garde du Sénat thumb|left|375px|Un soldat de la [[Garde du Sénat en poste au sein du bâtiment du Sénat Galactique.]] La Garde du Sénat fut pendant une très longue période la seule force armée militaire de la République Galactique. Constituée de soldats d'élite, elle était notamment chargée de la protection des institutions et en particulier du Sénat Galactique. Assurant la sécurité des politiciens, les gardes du Sénat étaient reconnaissables à leur armure bleue et à leur casque surmonté d'une coiffe de plumes bleue marine. Au-delà de leurs fonctions protocolaires, les commandos du Sénat, une sous-unité de la Garde du Sénat, était spécialisée dans les missions d'infiltration et d'espionnage et entreprenaient ainsi des missions d'état au service du gouvernement galactique. Après la chute de la République, les meilleurs soldats de cette unité purent rejoindre les rangs de la Garde Royale Impériale. Forces militaires de la République thumb|right|175px|La [[Grande Armée de la République fut la première force armée régulière de la République Galactique et servit durant la Guerre des Clones.]] Dans les dernières années de la République et alors que le mouvement Séparatiste ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur, le Sénat Galactique, à l'encontre de l'idéologie même ses des pères fondateurs, vota l'Acte de Création Militaire qui autorisa l'utilisation d'une force militaire régulière pour contrer la menace Séparatiste. Composée de plusieurs millions de soldats clones et de moyens de transport et de logistique exceptionnels, la Grande Armée devint rapidement le principal fer de lance du Sénat et défendit les valeurs de la République durant la Guerre des Clones. Après la chute de la République, la Grande Armée fut dissoute et la majorité de ses forces intégra les forces militaires de l'Empire Galactique. Apparitions *''Dark Maul 1'' *''Dark Maul 2'' *''L'Ère de la République : Dark Maul 1'' * *Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme *''La Menace Fantôme'' (Hachette Jeunesse) *''Star Wars : La Prélogie Intégrale'' (album jeunesse) *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars : Les Héros de la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''L'Ère de la République : Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 2'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 4'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin 5'' *''Queen's Shadow'' *''L'Ère de la République : Comte Dooku 1'' *''L'Ère de la République : Jango Fett 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *"Histoires de l'Espace Sauvage : "Halte, Voleuse !"" — Star Wars Aventures 1 *''Mace Windu 1'' *''Mace Windu 2'' *''Mace Windu 3'' *''Mace Windu 4'' *''Mace Windu 5'' *''L'Ère de la République : Anakin Skywalker 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) * *''L'Ère de la République : Général Grievous 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' *"Intermission 1" — Star Wars Aventures 12 *"Intermission 2" — Star Wars Aventures 13 * * * *''Star Wars : Forces du Destin — Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces du Destin : Le pouvoir de l'amitié'' *''Catalyseur : A Rogue One Novel'' *"Roger Roger" — Star Wars Aventures 19 *"Hide and Seek" — Star Wars Aventures 20 * *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 4'' *''L'Ère de la République : Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 8 : Premier Sang 2'' *''Kanan 9 : Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10 : Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11 : Premier Sang 5'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Kanan 1 : Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2 : Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 7: Les Ténèbres Étouffent la Lumière 1'' *''Kanan 3 : Le dernier Padawan 3'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 13: Mers de Feu 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 14: Mers de Feu 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 16: Mers de Feu 4'' *''Dark Vador Annuel 2'' *''Kanan 4 : Le dernier Padawan 4'' *''Kanan 5 : Le dernier Padawan 5'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Fuite'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : L'Obscurité'' *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : Le Froid'' *''Ahsoka'' *"So Much More" — Star Wars Aventures Annuel 2019 * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Jedi: Fallen Order – Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi: Fallen Order – Dark Temple 2'' *''Jedi: Fallen Order – Dark Temple 3'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''L'Ère de la Rébellion : Dark Vador 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 18: Terrain Dangereux'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 19: La Forteresse de Vador 1'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 20: La Forteresse de Vador 2'' *''Dark Vador: Seigneur Noir des Sith 25: La Forteresse de Vador 7'' *''Soulèvement Rebelle'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' * *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' *''Les Aventures d'Ezra'' * *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''À l'Épreuve du danger'' *''Kanan 6 : Le dernier Padawan 6'' *''Kanan 12 : Premier Sang 6'' *''Justice Impériale'' *''L'Académie Secrète'' *''L'Ultime Combat'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' (manga) *''Thrawn : Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Return to Vader's Castle 3: Bop Sh-Bop, Little Sarlacc Horror'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''A Rogue One Story : Gardiens des Whills'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Rogue One 4'' *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir'' (novélisation jeunesse) *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Star Wars : La Trilogie Originale'' (album jeunesse) * * * * * *''Battlefront II : L'Escouade Inferno'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *"Mind Your Manners" — Star Wars Aventures Annuel 2018 *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Dark Vador 4: Vador 4'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Dark Vador 9: Ombres et Mensonges 3'' *''Dark Vador 20: En Bout de Course 1'' * *''Docteur Aphra 1: Aphra 1'' *''Docteur Aphra 6: Aphra 6'' *''Docteur Aphra 9: L'Énorme Magot 1'' *''Star Wars 57: La Fuite 2'' *''Docteur Aphra 36'' *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *"Yoda, le maître Jedi" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *''L'Empire contre-attaque : Comme ça, tu veux être un Jedi ?'' *''Star Wars épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque'' (novélisation jeunesse) *''Cible mouvante'' *''TIE Fighter 1'' *''TIE Fighter 4'' *"Luke contre l'Empereur Palpatine, s'élever contre le Mal" — Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 2'' *''L'Escadron Alphabet'' *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Luke Skywalker : Légendes'' *''Liens du Sang'' *''Phasma'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *"True Love" — Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Poe Dameron 20: La Légende Retrouvée 1'' *''Rejoins la Résistance 2'' *''Le Collectionneur'' *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) *''Star Wars Aventures Ashcan'' * *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''A Crash of Fate'' * * }} Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' * * *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Vaisseaux et véhicules : plans, coupes et technologies'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron Flight Log'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars : Sur le Front'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars : Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars : Geektionnaire : La galaxie de A à Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars : Femmes de la Galaxie'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars : Le côté obscur'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia, New Edition'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars : Galaxie d'Aventures – Fun Facts'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Art of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:République Galactique